LOST
by VinthaMalfoy0702
Summary: "kau boleh memanggilku Draco jika kau mau" / "Well, aku berharap kau bisa menjadi seorang Malfoy." / "don't fall in love with me". / Hermione fall in love with Draco. And she feels lost. ONE SHOOT! RnR please;)


"Lost" By Adissa Vintha J.  
HermioneG&DracoM  
Char belong to JK Rowling.  
Rating : T. Semi M for a few words.  
Genre : Romance.

Winter tahun ini lebih dingin daripada tahun kemarin, desember ini dinginnya menusuk-nusuk sampai ke tulang, penghuni hogwarts tidak ada yang berani meninggalkan kastil, semua murid berkumpul di asrama masing-masing.

Aku duduk di depan perapian sambil merapatkan jaketku, ditemani secangkir coklat hangat yang sudah habis setengahnya diminta Ron dan Harry, aku tidak menyadarinya sampai Ron menimbulkan suara menyeruput yang menjijikan.  
Seseorang mengganggu pikiranku.  
Ya, aku memang duduk di depan perapian, tetapi pikiranku melayang-layang kemana-mana mengingat-ingat peristiwa Jumat yang lalu.

Flashback...

"Dan laporannya ditulis selengkap-lengkapnya tidak boleh ada yang tertinggal" kata professor James, guru ramuan yang baru.  
"Gila!" Kata Ron hampir teriak  
"Ada masalah mr. Weasley?" Tanya professor James  
"Ti...tidak. hanya saja, pekerjaan ini dibutuhkan 4-5 orang untuk menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 1 minggu" kata Ron. Anak ini memang banyak maunya.  
"Oh dear lord, saya belum memberitahu ya? Oke tugas ini dikerjakan kelompok, 1 kelompok terdiri dari 4 orang, kalian menentukan sendiri kelompok kalian. Sekarang kalian boleh mencari kelompok dan menentukan ramuan apa saja yang akan dibuat." Jelas professor James.

Seketika kelas langsung ribut, aku tinggal mencari 1 orang lagi, 2 orang lainnya sudah pasti Harry dan Ron.  
Aku mencari-cari teman seasrama yang belum mendapat kelompok, tapi badluck semua kelompok sudah berempat-empat kecuali kelompokku.

"Maaf professor James, kelompok saya hanya 3 orang" Harry memberitahu professor James.  
"Oh.. hmm, ah! Mr. Malfoy, kau sudah mendapat pasangan?"tanya prof James

Oh no.

"Not yet, prof" jawab Draco dengan dingin. Menyebalkan.  
"Perfect! Kau gabung dengan kelompok Potter!" Kata Prof James tanpadosa.  
"Tapi kita tidak satu asrama, professor" kata Ron tidak terima.  
"No problem, Weasley. Yang saya nilai adalah hasil dan kerjasama kalian as a team." Kata Prof James sambil membereskan perkamen-perkamennya yang berantakan. "Sekarang catat apa saja ramuan yang akan kalian buat, kumpulkan salinannya saat jam pelajaran selesai." Prof James menjelaskan.

Malfoy pindah ke bangku dekatku, perfume mahalnya langsung masuk ke dalam hidungku, baunya enak sekali.. Fresh, tapi... Hangat. Andaikan dia bukan Malfoy pasti aku akan memeluknya saat itu juga.

"Oke aku harap kita dapat bekerjasama dengan baik, Malfoy. aku harus mendapatkan nilai bagus di tugas ini." Kata Ron, dengan pandangan membunuh. Klasik.  
"Ya terserah" kata Malfoy, lagi-lagi dingin.

Ckckck boys.  
"Oke ramuan apa saja yang akan kita buat?" Tanyaku memecah kecanggungan.  
"Felix felicis!" Harry berseru  
"Polyjuice" kataku  
"Kau gila, Granger?" Tanya Malfoy akhirnya mengangkat suara.  
"Tidak, Malfoy. Aku harus mendapatkan nilai bagus, melihat dari tingkat kerumitannya ini adalah ramuan yang tepat" jelasku.  
"Terserah kau saja, yang jelas aku tidak mau nilaiku jelek hanya karna stupid polyjuice." Nada bicaranya menyebalkan, ingin sekali aku mencekiknya.  
"Ya ya terserah, ramuan apaa yang kau mau?" Tanyaku dengan sebal.  
"Pepperup Potion. Sangat cocok untuk cuaca seperti ini" damn! He's smart.  
"Oke, apalagi, Ron?! Jangan melamun!" Kataku agak keras.  
"Ah.. Iya, Mione? Oh ramuan ya! Ehm.. Draught of Living Death." Kata Ron sambil terbata-bata.  
"Oke, satu lagi?" Tanyaku, aku masih mencari-cari ramuan yaang tepat, yang rumit.  
"Wit-Sharpening Potion." Kata Malfoy dengan ekspresi datar. Damn he's smart! (Again)  
"Oke, Felix Felicis, Polyjuice, Pepperup, Draught of Living Death, and Wit-Sharpening. Oke, deal?"  
"Deal" jawab mereka serempak.  
"Oke kita mulai membuat ramuan pertama jam 7 malam nanti, sehabis makan malam. Kau bisa, Malfoy?" Tanyaku.  
"Bisa." Singkat sekali.

"Oke anak-anak waktu habis silahkan kumpulkan hasil kesepakatan kalian ke depan." Kata Professor James sambil sesekali melihat jam nya.

"Sini Granger, biar aku yang mengumpulkan" kata Malfoy sambil mengambil perkamen yang ada di depanku. Tidak sopan.

Sudah waktunya.  
Malfoy menghampiri meja kami saat ia sudah selesai makan. Aneh memang, tapi semenjak jatuhnya Voldemort asrama sudah bersatu seperti impian Dumbledore, meskipun Gryffindor-Slytherin belum terlalu akrab tapi boleh dibilang sudah damai.  
"Kalian makan lelet sekali. Ayo cepat. Aku capek sekali nih habis latihan Quidditch" kata Malfoy dengan enaknya.  
"Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy. Tidak kah kau lihat aku lagi makan?" Kata Ron.  
Here we go.  
"Terserah kau saja, kita pakai ruang ramuan kan? Aku tunggu disana." Kata Malfoy dan langsung berbalik.

"Oke mari kita mulai dengan Draught of Living Death, oke?"Kataku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu.  
"Ron kau ambil sari kacang sopophorousnya, Harry kau campurkan wormwood dengan valerian roots, Malfoy kau aduk ramuannya, oke?" Aku membagi tugas.  
Tugasku di ramuan ini menjadi pengawas, karna ini termasuk ramuan yang mudah.  
Saat aku sedang memperhatikan Harry, terdengar suara gaduh dari meja Ron. Demi janggut merlin! Ia mencoba memotongnya bukan menekannya. Aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, begitu juga Harry, tidak lama kemudian menyusul tawaan seseorang... Malfoy. Malfoy tertawa. Bukan menyeringai, tertawa. Tampannya ya tuhan... Aku dan Harry mendadak terdiam.  
"Apa?" Kata Malfoy, masih sambil tertawa kecil. "Seorang Malfoy jugaa bisa tertawa tahu."  
Malfoy sudah berubah sekarang. Dan semenjak itu, semua berubah. Suddenly Malfoy menjadi akrab dengan Aku, Harry, dan Ron. Ia orang yang menyenangkan, ntah kenapa aku langsung klik dengannya, selera humornya bagus sekali, aku sangat senang berada di dekatnya.

Flashback end.

"Hoaammm aku ngantuk sekali, night Mione, Harry." Kata Ron menyadarkanku.  
"Night Ron, jangan lupa besok pagi jam 10 kita membuat ramuan kedua dan ketiga." Kataku mengingatkan.  
"Yeah"

"Kau pakai bedak, Mione?" Tanya Harry dengan heran.  
Damn he knows.  
"Shutup, Harry." Jawabku kesal.  
"Aaaaa I see what's going on here." Harry menggodaku  
"Tidak terjadi apa-apa Harry. Aku hanya menyamarkan kantong mata, itu saja" jawabku menyangkal.  
"Dan kenapa kau menyamarkaannya? Ingin terlihat fresh di depan Malfoy?" Pahlawan yang satu ini memang tidak bisa menjaga omongannya  
"You know, Harry. Kau mungkin saja satu-satunya orang yang mempan dari mantra avada kedavra, tapi bukan Crucio, kan?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang mengancam.  
Tentu Harry tau maksudku. Beberapa lama kemudian Ron muncul dan kita bertiga segera ke ruang ramuan.  
Malfoy sudah menunggu disana.  
"Granger, sorry. Aku kehabisan Fluxweed. Aku harus mencarinya dulu di hutan. Tapi aku tidak tahu Fluxweed yang bagus itu seperti apa." Kata Malfoy dengan wajah bersalah.  
"Mione, peppermint dan belladona kita juga habis. Dan kita masih harus mengambil 500 cc air dari danau hitam." Harry menambahkan  
"Baiklah, ayo kita ke hutan." Kataku  
"Jalan?" Tanya Malfoy.  
"Tentu saja." Jawabku  
"No way. Accio firebolt!" Sapu malfoy melayang dengan cepat ke tengah ruangan. Hebat sekali dia, bisa accio sejauh itu.  
"Aku tidak menyukai ketinggian, Malfoy." Jelasku  
"Terserah kau saja." Dan Malfoy langsung melesat keluar melalui balkon. Menyebalkan sekali Malfoy yang satu ini.  
"Mione, sebaiknya kau ikut aku oke? Perjalanan ke hutan lumayan jauh ditambah kita di lantai paling atas. Accio firebolt." Kata Harry. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Ron juga meng-accio-kan sapunya. Menyebalkan. Aku terpaksa harus naik sapu dengan Harry padahal aku sangat takut dengan ketinggian.

"Terjebak macet, Potter?" Sambut Malfoy saat aku, Harry, dan Ron sampai di hutan.  
Kau sangat menyebalkan Malfoy, tapi tampan.  
"Mione, untuk menghemat waktu bagaimana kalau aku dan Ron memetik daun, kau dan Malfoy mengambil air, kau kan sudah kenal dengan 'penunggu' danau hitam.". Kata Harry. Aku memutar bola mataku, bilang saja Harry tidak mau bertemu putri duyung yang sekarang tergila-gila padanya.

"Siap, Granger?" Tanya Malfoy  
"Never."Jawabku  
Tiba-tiba sapu melesat kencang, lebih kencang daripada Harry tadi. Entah anak ini sengaja atau tidak.  
"Buka matamu, Hermione." Ask Malfoy.  
"What? Hermione?" Aku kaget ia baru saja memanggil nama depanku. Aku menyukainya.  
"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?" Tanya Malfoy.  
Deg.  
"Bo...boleh, Malfoy" jawabku masih tidak percaya.  
"Kau boleh memanggilku Draco jika kau mau." Katanya masih fokus memerhatikan jalan.  
"O...oke, Dra...Draco." Terasa aneh dimulutku, tapi aku menyukainya.  
Kupu-kupu merasuki perutku, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Apakah ini cinta? Ah tidak mungkin.  
Come on! I don't wanna fall in love with Malfoy.

"Hmm, Hermione?" Panggilnya  
"Ya, Draco?" Jawabku  
"Kita sudah di tanah, kau boleh turun sekarang." Katanya.  
Omg aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Aku terlalu fokus memikirkan perasaanku sampai-sampai aku lupa bahwa aku sedang terbang bersama Draco tadi.

Aku mengambil air danau hitam yang sangat dingin lalu memasukkannya ke dalam wadah yang dibawa Draco, saat ingin kembali ke sapu terbang Draco, aku tersandung, bajuku basah semua terkena air danau yang tadi ku ambil. Aku memang orang yang bodoh.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hermione?" Tanya Draco dengan nada cemas  
"Yaa, airnya, Draco." Kataku canggung.  
Draco membantuku berdiri dan Draco sedikit memelukku, sedikit. Damn he's so handsome.

Sialan. Bajuku basah dan udara sedang tidak bersahabat ditambah aku naik sapu terbang yang dikendarai oleh Draco Malfoy, dinginnya seperti di Antartika saja.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa memelukku kalau kau kedinginan." Kata Draco. Damn! Dia bisa membaca pikiran atau apa? Aku pun memeluknya, toh, aku sering memeluk Harry dan ia temanku, begitu juga Draco, tak ada bedanya, kan?

1 menit berlalu... Kupu-kupu itu muncul lagi diperutku kali ini disertai perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhku.  
Nyaman sekali, tubuhku enggan melepaskannya. Aku harap ini tidak akan pernah berakhir.  
Malfoy langsung menuju ke balkon ruang ramuan, tidak menunggu Harry dan Ron. Tidak mau aku mati kedinginan, katanya.

Tak terasa sudah hari Minggu, cuaca hari ini tidak sedingin kemarin. Sudah jam 9 pagi aku pun bersiap-siap untuk sarapan, lalu ke ruang ramuan untuk mengerjakan tugas ramuan yang diberikan professor James.

"Draco, Harry dan Ron pagi ini ada latihan quidditch dari jam 10 sampai jam 12, kau mau mengerjakannya habis makan siang?" Tanyaku  
"I'm sorry Hermione, sehabis makan siang aku ada latihan quidditch. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kerjakan dulu, sisanya Harry dan Ron?" Kata Draco serius.  
"Oke Draco."

Aku berjalan dalam sunyi ke ruangan ramuan bersama Draco, aku biasanya tidak menyukai kecanggungan, tapi ntah kenapa, aku menyukai ini. Aku menyukai berada di dekat Draco Malfoy.

"Bahan-bahan sudah lengkap semua, Hermione?" Tanya Draco  
"Coba aku cek dulu, 2gr bubuk jahe, belladona, 3/4 bubuk taring ular, 200cc air hangat. Ya, lengkap" kataku sambil menceklis daftar bahan-bahan. "Coba kau cek bahan-bahan Wit Sharpening, Draco." Suruhku. Aku suka memanggil namanya.  
"Scarab, potongan akar jahe, cincangan jahe, jus armadillo. Ya, sudah semua Granger." Kata Draco  
"Oke mari kita buat Pepperup." Kataku.  
15 menit berlalu dalam diam... Akhirnya Draco memecah keheningan  
"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ron, Hermione?" Tanya Draco  
"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya." Jawabku singkat, aku tidak suka mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu.  
"Bukannya kau berpacaran dengannya pada saat perang besar?" Tanyanya dengan nada penasaran tapi tetap fokus mengaduk ramuan.  
"Ya, tapi tidak bertahan lama." Jawabku  
"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.  
"Karna kita tidak cocok, Draco. Enough about me. How about you? You date Parkinson?" Tanyaku.  
"Tidak, tidak pernah." Katanya dengan nada jijik.  
"So, apakah kau punya pacar sekarang?" Oh bodoh. Nadanya tidak tepat. Kenapa tiba-tiba pertanyaan bodoh itu meluncur dari mulutku?!. Draco melirikku heran. "Aku hanya bertanya, Draco" jelasku  
"Tidak, kau?" Katanya dingin.  
"Tidak" jawabku.  
Lalu kita melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing dalam diam.

Semua berjalan dengan baik, nilai tugas ramuan ku Outstanding. Hubunganku dengan Draco juga semakin dekat.  
Tak terasa sudah seminggu aku dekat dengan Draco, meskipun tugas ini sudah selesai, Draco masih sering kumpul bersama aku, Harry, dan Ron. Minggu ini adalah minggu yang indah.

Sekarang aku sedang mengerjakan tugas transfigurasi bersama Draco di perpustakaan, Draco memintaku menemaninya.  
"Herm..." Panggil Draco dengan suara rendah yaang membuatku merinding.  
"Ya, Draco?" Kataku  
"Aku ingin membeli kado untuk mom, apakah kau bisa menemaniku?" Tanyanya.  
Oh my god. Apakah ia meminta sebuah kencan? Atau apa?  
"Kapan?" Tanyaku  
"Besok malam, aku sudah meminta izin professor Mc. Gonagall." Jelasnya.  
"Hmm oke"  
"Baiklah, aku tunggu di gerbang ya besok" katanya sambil tersenyum. Aih jantungku rasanya seperti berhenti berdetak.  
"Okey"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hermione." katanya mengagetkanku.  
"No problem." Kataku sambil sedikit tersenyum.  
Kami berjalan melewati gerbang dan beberapa meter kemudian ber-apparate ke diagon alley.

Damn. Udaranya dingin sekali disini. Blazer pemberian Ginny sama sekali tidak membantu, memang seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkan nasihatnya. Ia sangat excited saat tahu aku mau pergi dengan Malfoy. Sampai-sampai ia yang memilihkan baju+mendandaniku. Padahal ini kan bukan kencan, ya kan?... Well, meskipun aku berharap ini kencan.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menempel dipunggungku, ah! Ternyata itu mantel Draco, ia memberikannya kepadaku. Gentle sekali dia.  
"Aku tidak mau kau mati kedinginan. Tidak etis untuk seorang pahlawan perang." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.  
Aku pun ikut tertawa kecil, Draco yang sekarang memang sudah berubah..

Aku mengajak Draco ke JnV shop untuk membeli dress untuk Narcissa, JnV terkenal dengan kualitasnya yang sangat bagus, toko baju nomor 1 di Diagon Alley. Aku dan Draco disambut dengan hangat oleh penjaga toko, kami disuguhkan bermacam-macam dress mahal dengan kisaran harga 300-1000$. Motifnya bermacam-macam, aku menyukai semua baju yang ada di JnV, orang-orang bisa tahu bahwa itu bahan yang bagus hanya dengan melihatnya. Pilihanku jatuh kepada dress lengan panjang berwarna hijau tua dengan motif bunga dibagian atas, polos dibagian bawah, potongannya sangat khas sekali, unik, tapi tetap elegant. Cocok sekali untuk bangsawan seperti Narcissa Malfoy.  
"Yang ini, Draco?" Tanyaku meminta pendapat.  
"Bagaimana kalau kau coba dulu, Hermione. Aku mau lihat." Kata Draco.

Aku segera ke ruang ganti pakaian.  
Oh my god, dress ini sangat indah.  
Aku keluar bagaikan putri raja, Draco memandangku tidak berkedip.  
"Damn! I look like a Malfoy." Kataku masih mengagumi betapa indahnya dress ini.  
"Well, aku berharap kau bisa menjadi seorng Malfoy." Katanya hampir seperti berbisik, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.  
"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku, entah aku harus bereaksi seperti apa.  
"Ah, tidak. Yasudah yang ini saja, Hermione." Katanya.

"Semuanya jadi 827$." Kata penjaga kasir.  
Gila memang, 827$ hanya untuk sebuah dress. Malfoy mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan 9 keping emas dari dompetnya.

"Aku lapar, Mione." Kata Draco saat kami baru keluar dari JnV. Dia memanggilku Mione, terasa berbeda saat keluar dari mulutnya, begitu... Hangat.  
"Kau mau makan dimana?" Tanyaku.  
"Witch cafe saja ya, kelihatannya enak" ajaknya sambil merapatkan syall yang ia pakai.  
"Okey"  
Setelah makan, aku langsung pulang karna cuaca tidak bersahabat, apabila kami mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, pasti akan terjadi badai.

Sudah satu minggu semenjak aku menemani Draco membelikan baju untuk ibunya, hubunganku dengannya semakin dekat, aku dan dia selalu duduk bersama saat makan di aula besar.  
Sore ini aku dan Draco belajar sejarah bersama di menara astronomi. Ingatan Draco sangat buruk sehingga perlu waktu yang agak lama untuk menghapal 1 subject. Saat sedang menghapal nama-nama kepala sekolah Hogwarts, tiba-tiba saja angin kencang menerpa, aku panik. Bagaimana tidak? Aku di balkon menara paling tinggi di Hogwarts! Dengan sigap Draco memelukku dan membawa aku ke pojok ruangan yang cukup aman tetapi tetap saja angin itu dinginnya seperti menyayat-nyayat tulangku. Angin sudah berhenti, aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Draco, belum sepenuhnya lepas, aku hanya melepaskan kepalaku dari pundaknya, karna sesungguhnya.. Aku tidak mau mengakhiri moment ini.  
Yes I'm in love.  
"Terimakasih" kataku sambil menatap matanya, mata abu-abunya yang membuat aku menahan napas untuk beberapa detik.  
Tapi bukan jawaban terimakasih kembali yang aku dapat, detik selanjutnya, bibir Draco sudah menempel di bibirku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku beriuman dengannya. Akal sehatku menyuruhku untuk melepaskan ciuman itu, tapi aku tidak bisa... Ciuman ini sangatlah indah, beda dengan saat Ron menciumku. Ini sangatlah salah. Aku tidak seharusnya mencium bibir temanku sendiri, ini seperti mencium bibir Harry for god sake! Draco menciumku dengan lembut sekali, bibirnya yang dingin terasa aneh dimulutku, tapi aku menyukainya. Akhirnya aku dan Drao menyudahi ciuman ini karna kita berdua kehabisan nafas.  
"I'm sorry." Kata Draco dengan nada bersalah.  
Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, aku masih terkejut saat ia menciumku.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku langsung menceritakan semuanya ke Ginny saat aku sampai ke asrama.

"Kau jatuh cinta, Hermione. Dan aku yakin ia juga suka kepadamu." Kata Ginny berseri-seri.  
"Aku tidak tahu, Ginny. Yang pasti keadaan akan berubah mulai sekarang."

3 hari berlalu, aku sangat bingung dengan keadaan ini. Aku selalu act normal apabila bertemu Draco, begitupun juga Draco. Tidak jelas kemana kelanjutan 'hubungan' ini.

"Mione, bangun" kata Ginny membangunkanku.  
"Ada apa, Gin?" Tanyaku, masih mengantuk.  
"Tugas Transfigurasimu harus dikumpulkan jam 10 kan? Ini sudah jam 9" kata Ginny  
Oh shit.  
Aku langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi, tak lupa memberi ucapan terimakasih kepada Ginny karna sudah membangunkanku.

Hft syukurlah aku dapat mengumpulkan tugasku tepat waktu aku mengambil jalan di depan koridor kanan untuk ke asrama, tapi, sesuatu menghentikan langkahku di depan ruangan ramuan...  
Itu Draco.  
Sedang mencium Astoria Greengrass.  
Menjijikan.  
Tiba-tiba udara menjadi sesak disekelilingku, aku menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Mataku panas, aku menangis. Shit! What am I doing?! Kenapa aku cengeng seperti ini?! Kakiku berlari menuntunku untuk menjauhi tempat itu, i can't hold it any longer. Aku sampai keasrama langsung memeluk Ginny, aku menangis dibahunya. I can't even explain. Crying is the only way my eyes speak when my mouth can't explain how things made my heart broken. Ginny dengan sabar mengelus punggungku untuk menenangkanku. Setelah beberapa menit, aku mulai bisa bicara. Aku menjelaskan apa yang kulihat di ruang ramuan kepada Ginny. Ginny menangis, dia tahu betapa sakitnya aku. Aku hampir setiap hari membicarakan tentang Draco ke Ginny.. Tentu ia tahu betapa sakitnya aku.  
"Sabar Hermione... Siapa tahu Astoria yang mencium Draco, kan? Jangan negative thinking dulu..." Kata Ginny  
"It's hard to positive thinking when your crush kiss someone else. Apabila itu Harry yang berciuman, apakah kau akan positive thinking?" Kataku sambil menangis.  
"I think you two should talk" kata Ginny, masing mengelus punggungku.  
"Me and Draco? No freakin way. I can't even look at him, Gin." Kataku masih sambil menangis.

Sudah 3 hari aku menghindari Draco, semua orang merasakan kejanggalan ini. Aku sedang makan tomato bisque ku, aku tidak mood makan, setelah beberapa suap, aku hanya mengaduk-aduknya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku.  
"Mione..." Panggil Draco. Oh shit aku tidak bisa kabur.  
"Ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada malas.  
"Kita perlu biara. Aku tunggu di danau hitam jam 5 sore." Katanya. Ia langsung berbalik ke meja Slytherin.

"Aku harap ini penting." Kataku pura-pura tidak peduli.  
"Ada apa denganmu, Mione? Sudah 3 hari kau menghindariku." Tanya Draco dengan nada cemas.  
"You tell me." Jawabku  
"I have no idea. You are my best friend. I can't stand any idea of not talking to you." Katanya cemas.  
"Friend?" Kata-kata itu langsung meluncur dr mulutku.  
"Yes..." Katanya dengan nada bingung.  
"Ok" kataku. Dia tidak salah, kita memang berteman. Tapi setelah ciuman itu, aku ingin lebih dari teman.  
"So what's going on, Mione?" Tanyanya menuntut jawaban.  
"Hffft... Oke. I saw you kiss Astoria. aku berkata dengan pelan, udara terasa sesak saat aku mengingat itu.  
"Hmm... Kau cemburu, Mione?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang serius.  
Aku menarik nafas. "Ya." Jawabku singkat.  
"Oh, Mione. Don't." Katanya.  
"Don't what?" Aku tidak mengerti.  
"Don't fall in love with me." Katanya.  
Ohmygod, hatiku seperti ditusuk dalam sekali.  
"Well, you're too damn late. But, why?" Tanyaku  
"I can't..." Jawabnya  
"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.  
"Kau baik, Mione. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau teman yang baik. Aku suka padamu as a friend. Tidak lebih. I'm still a Malfoy, Mione. I hope you understand" Katanya. My heart broke. And I hurt.  
"Lalu... Ciuman itu?" Tanyaku sambil menahan air mata.  
"I messed up, Mione. I'm so sorry. Oh my god. I'm a real jerk" Katanya  
"Its okay" kataku dengan berat hati. Aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya dan masuk asrama dengan air mata membasahi wajahku.

"Mione, what happen?" Tanya Ginny dengan khawatir.  
Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku langsung membanting pintu.  
"Mione, what's wrong?" Katanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dengan cemas.  
"Leave me alone, Gin" kataku.  
Aku meraih guling dan langsung meremasnya, berharap sakit hati ini tersalurkan, aku menggigit bibirku yang basah karena air mata. Aku benar-benar kacau saat ini, benar-benar hancur. They say it's a broken heart, but it hurts in my whole body.

(Bagian ini, biar lebih dapet feelnya, dengerin lagu Creep by Radiohead, atau Breakeven by The Script.)

Bisakah kau bayangkan, betapa sakitnya mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu?  
Betapa sakitnya menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak menunggumu?  
Betapa sakitnya mengharapkan seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengharapkanmu?  
Berharap, dan terus berharap.  
Membuang-buang waktu memikirkan orang yang tidak mencintaiku, membuang waktu menunggunya.  
Matanya abu-abunya yang dingin..  
Rambut pirang platinanya..  
Senyumnya yang baru nampak akhir-akhir ini..  
Seringainya yang menyebalkan..  
Bibirnya yang tipis dan dingin..  
Kulitnya yang putih pucat..  
Suaranya saat memanggil namaku..  
Insiden di danau hitam..  
Insiden di ruang astronomi..  
Kata-kata darinya saat aku mencoba baju untuk Narcissa..  
Semua tentang dirinya membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. He had beautiful eyes, the kind i could get lost in. And I guess I did.  
When I speak to him, I fall for him even more. And sometimes, I think he falls for me too. But, in reality, he isn't.

Call me selfish, but...  
Sebenarnya hatiku tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya bahagia bersama orang lain, I just can't... Tapi aku tau aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku. Karna aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.  
Hatiku terasa teriris setiap melihatnya, melihat senyumnya.  
Senyum yang dibuat oleh orang lain, bukan dariku.  
Hatiku terlalu rapuh untuk menerima semua ini.

Aku tahu aku bodoh jatuh cinta kepadanya.  
Kepada seorang pure-blood Malfoy.  
Seorang Prince of Slytherin.  
Sekarang aku sadar aku tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Aku sadar aku cuma mudblood yang tidak bisa menjadi seorang Malfoy.  
Aku tidak secantik Astoria, dan badanku juga tidak sebagus miliknya.  
Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Astoria.  
Menjadi seorang pahlawan, bukanlah segalanya.  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want him to notice when I'm not around  
It's funny how someone can make you feel so unwanted..  
Fuck.  
I wish I was special.  
Sekarang aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh, tidak sanggup untuk melihat matanya, terlalu sakit.  
Hampir setiap malam aku memimpikannya. Mimpi itu terlalu indah, saat aku bangun dari tidur, that nice dream become nightmare because it's just a fucking dream.  
I'm telling myself everyday "be strong" but, its hard to stay strong when I look around and every part of my world is crumbling down.

I'm so lost...  
Lost in thought,  
Lost in love,  
Lost in tussle,  
Lost in pain,  
Lost in tears,  
Lost in heartbreak,  
Lost in grief,  
Lost in mind,  
Lost in soul,  
Lost in loneliness,  
Lost in a world,  
Lost in a crowd,  
Lost inside my own head,  
Lost inside my own dream,  
Lost inside my own sin,  
Lost in my own being,  
Lost with no lights,  
Lost with no explanation,  
Lost is when i become a stranger in my life,  
Lost is when I'm scared and lonely,  
Lost is how i feel.

I used to think the worst feeling in the world was losing someone you love, but I was wrong. The worst feeling is the moment you realized that you've lost yourself.

I'm a begginer, review means a lot to me

Thankyou


End file.
